Calculations and proving him wrong
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Nick was a great gambler before and even after the apocalypse came, because he was a calculated one.
1. Chapter 1

Nick was a great gambler before and even after the apocalypse came, because he was a calculated one.

That's why he never bothered with silly little things like the slots and went right for the cards. Sometimes if he was feeling adventurous he would go for the dice, but mostly he just went for card games. The cards were unpredictable, but after a few hands he could read his opponents like open books. He also knew when to take his money and run, whether in poker or on the black jack tables. Since no casino or small town wanna be dealer, looked down on counting the cards.

Love was something that Nick was never one to completely want, since he could never calculate the others next move. When he was married it always seemed to be a losing battle and he hated it. One day something he did would make her smile, the next it would make her suspicious of his actions. The day he filed for divorce was the happiest because he thought he was making a great bet. He was half right since she was soon out of his life, but when she took half of his money that was a loss he didn't see coming.

When the infection hit the main reason Nick was so pissed at everything was because he hated having things out of his control. His feelings got even worse when he started feeling things for a certain member of their team. A certain male member of their little four man team. It took the hick getting brought back to life by a defib unit for him to place the biggest bet in his life.

After they got to the safe room and a bit after the other two had gone to bed, Nick made his move. The kiss wasn't anything big it was just one to show how he felt towards the young southerner. For a second or two Nick was sure he had made a mistake, but when he felt Ellis's lips start to love against his, he knew he had won.

The next time he made a bet that he wasn't 100 percent on was after the infection was cleared and they were able to leave the camps. He had over heard Ellis telling Rochelle about that this was just a temporary thing. What he didn't know at the time was that Ellis was just trying to make himself believe it, so when Nick left it wouldn't hurt so bad. When Nick asked the southerner to move in with him however, Ellis was over joyed and had literally jumped into his arms.

Sex was another thing that was always a bet that you win or lose. Sure all the one night stands he had, he was able to please them since they were mostly all the same. He had never been with a man or someone he truly wanted to stay with for the rest of his life. The first time they made love, Nick was damn near sure he was doing nothing right, Ellis's moans told a different story however. When they were finished Ellis couldn't even stand from how mushy his muscles were.

Sitting on the couch, tonight he was more out to prove his lover wrong than to win some sort of bet. A few days ago he over heard Ellis on the phone talking to Ro, who at times Nick wondered how she could put up with what Ellis had to say. Well he heard him tell her that there was something he wanted Nick to do, but he knew the older male never would. At first Nick was a little confused as to why Ellis was so sure he wouldn't do it, then he looked up exactly what it was. He was a little taken back by it but soon enough got over it and decided to prove the younger male wrong.

The front door of their house opened, making Nick look over as Ellis walked in covered in grime from work.

"Hey Babe, I mean Nick," Ellis said, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"You know," Nick said getting up. "If it makes you happy to call me that, go right ahead,"

"Really?" Ellis said brightly.

Nick nodded and gave Ellis a kiss, trying not to touch him and get himself dirty.

"What's the conditions?"

"No conditions, no nothing,"

"So if I wanted to run up to you in the middle of a store and call you it, I wouldn't get yelled at?"

"Nope, call me it when ever and where ever you want fireball,"

Ellis's smile grew as he pressed his lips back to Nick's, slipping his tongue between the males lips. After a few moments Ellis's kisses started to get a bit more feverish and he whimpered lightly as Nick pulled back.

"Mean,"

"Would a mean person tell you to go take a shower so afterwards we can have some fun?" Nick smirked.

"No, so ah'll just go do that," Ellis smiled and hurried along to their room and into the bathroom attached to it.

Nick chuckled and followed him into the bed room and stripped himself down to just his boxers and laid on the bed. After the shower was shut off, Ellis came out of the room with a towel around his waist, his hair still damp.

"You think you're getting into bed being that soaked?"

"You are so picky at times," Ellis mumbled and pulled the towel off him and started drying himself off.

The older male licked his lips at the sight that was Ellis in all his naked glory.

"There, that better?"

Nick just smirked and made a come hither motion with his index finger. The younger smiled and crawled over Nick, attaching their mouths as soon as he was close enough. Pulling their hips together, they both moaned as their cocks brushed together. Running his hands over Ellis's back, Nick rolled them over, pressing him into the mattress. Ellis's kisses and moans became more frenzied as Nick started pressing against him.

'Now or never'

Pulling away the younger man whined a little until Nick motioned for him to roll over onto his stomach. Once he did, he was pulled up on to his knee's as Nick stripped his boxers of and grabbed the lube. Ellis shivered as Nick leaned up and kissed his neck and started a line of kisses down his spine. When he got to the dip at the bottom of the others spine, Ellis moved down pressing his chest to the mattress. He jumped slightly when Nick moved down a bit more, however.

"Nick, what'r,"

"Shush," He commanded lightly as he slipped his tongue out and pressed in lightly against Ellis's entrance.

Ellis gasped and shivered deeply as Nick's tongue made a small circle around the ring of muscle before probing it gently. Using just the tip of his tongue at first, he used his hands to spread Ellis's cheek a bit wider. Pressing his tongue deeper into the tight confines of his lover, he shuddered listening to the moans coming from Ellis.

"Oh Nick," Ellis moaned into the pillow as his tongue moved quicker in and out of him, flicking up at the tip.

Nick moved one of his hands and wrapped it around Ellis's cock and started stroking him lightly, the other's moans rising.

"Fuck Nick, it feels so good, but please I want you in me,"

Thrusting his tongue in deep once more, he pulled back and popped open the lube and quickly got him self ready. With a sharp snap of his hips, he was half in his willing lover, making them both moan out. Moving his hips back and forth he got the rest of the way in before pulling near all the way out and pushing back in.

"Yea, yea," Ellis's moans grew higher as Nick's cock pressed against his prostate over and over.

"Fuck, Ellis," Nick growled out as he moved fast and hard into the younger male.

A thin sheen of sweat appeared on Nick's body as his hips moved hard into Ellis's, both their pleasure peaking higher. Gripping Ellis's hip with one hand, he moved his other to wrap around the brunettes cock once more.

"Oh babe," Ellis gasped, his whole body shaking with pleasure.

"Come for me El, Come for me," Nick groaned in pleasure, stroking Ellis faster.

Ellis's moans climbed a bit higher as his body shook more for a second then stilled as he came with a loud gasp. A shudder made it's way down Nick's body as Ellis's muscles pulsed over him. Nick's hips slammed against him faster as he fought to bring himself to orgasm.

"Fuck El," He growled out, extending the L.

"Yea, Nick," Ellis whimpered.

A few thrusts later had Nick coming with a loud moan into his younger lover. Their hips stayed locked for a few more moments as Nick attempted to catch his breath, kissing over Ellis's back. Pulling out, they both gave a small moan as Nick grabbed the towel and cleaned them up. When he was done he suddenly found himself on his back, looking up at his lover, who placed himself on his hips.

"What was that?" He asked.

"That was called sex,"

Ellis groaned and rolled his eyes a bit. "Ah know that, ah mean what was that before the sex part,"

"You don't know what it's called?" Nick smirked.

"Yew are such a smart ass,"

"I believe," He said, rolling them over and kissing the younger. "It's something you said you wanted and that I wouldn't do it,"

"It's nawt polite to listen to others phone calls," Ellis blushed.

"El, if you have something you want to try just ask me, ok?"

"But it's embarrassing sometimes,"

"Haven't you realized I will do anything to make you happy?" Nick said, kissing him softly.

"Anything?" He said happily.

"We are not getting a slobbery mutt,"

Ellis pouted. "How about a non-slobbering pure breed?"

Nick sighed a little and stopped the no that wanted to bubble out. "We'll see and that does NOT mean a yes, it's a we'll see,"

"Ok, ok, I'll take it," Ellis smiled and pulled Nick to him, kissing him.

As Nick smiled into the kiss and kissed him back, his mind started wandering to the next big bet he was going to make.

The little velvet box needed to come out sometime or another.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Well… hi there

I swear my mind is trying to get away from me or something haha.

This STARTED as just a random thought I had, dealing with rimming and then the beginning of the story popped into my head and I just went with it.

I'm swaying back and forth between Nellis and The outsiders, not that I mind much.

I would just like more Fav's and reviews to give me reason to want to keep posting these.

Valve owns the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

"What on earth am I doing here?" Nick mumbled to himself as his tires moved off of the concrete and onto the rough dirt. His car bumped slightly as he moved towards where the home made wooden signs were leading him.

Hefting another big sigh, he pulled up in front of an old style farm house and honked once, as per requested. As he stepped out of his car, pushing his glasses up his nose, an older gentleman came out of the house and waved to him.

"Welcome, yew must be Mr. Cuppari," His thick accent sounded in a deep baritone.

"Yea and you're Mr. McKenzie,"

"Yes'em, if you'll just follow me, I think we'll be able to get you what you're lookin' fer," He said and started heading to the barn that was next to the house.

The small yipping from inside the barn almost made him want to cringe, but he held it back as this was for Ellis. He would do anything for that younger male even doing something he said he never would.

"Well these are the ones ready to go home today, since Ah'mma guessing that's what yew want," He said, sweeping his arm over the small pack in front of them.

As Nick looked over them all of the little balls of fluff barked in their high pitched barks and jumped at the hay that surrounded. Looking over all of them he tried to find one that wasn't to annoying.

"Are you sure they are house broken?" Nick asked, looking at the male for a moment.

"Yes'ir, see any that you like?"

"What kind are they again?"

"Shelties,"

Nick nodded and looked back to the small animals, most of them just were a bit to hyper for his tastes, since one hyper thing around the house was too much at times. Standing up straight he was about to tell the man that he was going to have to let him know when he saw it.

The puppy was away from the rest of them and laying with it's head on it's front paws. For a moment he thought it was just asleep but when Nick looked at the puppy it looked right back.

"Is that one a boy or a girl?" Nick asked pointing at said dog.

"Hmm," The older gentleman said, doing a little whistle and the puppy came over to him, wagging it's tail.

Picking it up the male turned it over and looked for a second, the thing wiggling a little in his arms. "Male,"

"Huh," Nick said in a huff of air and reached out for the puppy.

It came to him willingly enough and didn't try to fight to lick his face like the others looked like they would. As Nick looked him over, he licked at his fingers and even pressed it's nose to his chest once or twice.

"He's about a month or so older than the rest, you can see from how bigger he is than the rest,"

"Is there something wrong with him?" Nick asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nah, nothin' like that, it's just because of how non hyper he is,"

"He seems loveable enough," Nick said, looking down at the ball of fluff that was currently pawing at his wrist.

"Oh ye he is, just when a family comes through they want one that is jumpy and energetic enough to keep up with their young'ens,"

"Yea," Nick said, scratching the puppy behind the ear, it nuzzling it's head up to meet the affection.

"So is this the one yer gonna take? Or would yew rather get one of the others?"

"I'll take this one," Nick said, with a nod.

"Well alright, alright," The male smile.

One puppy and a significant amount of money out of his wallet later, he had the little thing in a open card board box.

"You pee in my car I'm bringing you back whether I get my money back or not," Nick said, setting the box in the front seat.

The little creature looked up at him with his tongue hanging out of the left side of its mouth.

"No matter how cute you think you look, I don't like dogs," Nick mumbled to it, after getting in the driver seat.

A little yip came from it, as if saying 'sure sure'.

"Let's go get you some food and other things that you're going to need,"

All the while of the drive to the pet store the little thing was a bit more active than it had been at the farm, but not horribly bad. When he pulled into the parking lot of the store the puppy gave him an inquisitive look.

"It's where were going to get your food and other things,"

Yip.

"Don't get bossy, we'll see about treats," As he turned off the car he felt like smacking himself. He was talking to a dog, even worse it seemed the dog was understanding him.

After getting out, he went around and picked up the animal and headed in the store, locking the door behind him. Grabbing a basket, he put him in the baby part and headed around the store. A couple of bowls and the food made their way in first, followed by a black leash and a black collar. Next he picked up some shampoo and a brush, since he heard the kind of dog it was needed to be brushed. Going down the toy and treat row he picked up a small bag of treats, sneaking the puppy one.

"Now don't rat me out," Nick said as the puppy chewed it.

A few balls and other assorted toys came in next and then he made his way to where the pet beds were. The puppy looked at them and back up at Nick, nearly looking like he was shaking his head.

"You're getting one, since you are not going to be sleeping in our bed all the time,"

A little whine came from the puppy as it jumped up putting it's paws on the handle bar thing, next to Nick's hand.

"No you can come in every once and a while, but not all the time,"

It barked at him but went back and laid down.

"I have lost my mind," Nick mumbled, picking up two that he liked. "Which one?"

The small animal looked over them and barked at the one in Nick's left hand, which he then tossed in the basket. Heading to the check out, he nearly wanted to groan at how much the thing was costing him.

"He better like you," Nick threatened as he put the stuff in the car.

The puppy just yipped again and went about acting cute in the box as they drove home. When he got home, he went about putting all the stuff he purchased into the side bedroom. Getting the puppy out of the car, he took it in and put it down.

"Well this is home," He half announced as it went around smelling things. "Pee in here and after three times you are gone,"

Walking to the glass sliding door, he opened it and the puppy ran out into the back yard, followed by Nick. As the male watched on the little one ran around and marked all the trees and rolled on its back in the grass. Nick let out a whistle like the man did and the puppy sprang up and ran back into the house.

"Good to know a good way to get you to come," Nick smiled, watching it come back in. "Come on boy,"

Nick patted his leg and led him to the side room and grabbed the collar and picked him up. Fitting the collar on to the small thing, it licked his face, wagging its tail a mile a minute.

"Stop that, I don't like dogs so quit acting like you like me,"

The only response he got was more wagging and a bark.

"No really, I hate dogs,"

A small growling yip and another chin licking was all he got.

"Lets go, there is a reason I got you," Nick said, getting up and carrying the animal to his and Ellis's room.

Setting the puppy on the bed, it watched him as he pulled out the ring he had gotten for Ellis a month or so ago.

"This is the reason you are here," Nick said, still feeling silly for talking to something that more than likely didn't understand him.

The puppy moved over to him and jumped up on him, looking at the box he held in his hand.

"See I'm going to ask him to marry me, but the whole down on one knee thing is just, over played," He said, pulling the ring out and grabbing a small leather pouch he had picked up before getting the dog. "So this is going on your collar, don't chew on it,"

Nick tied the stings around his collar and let the little bag go. The puppy smelled it a few times, but just turned it's head back to Nick and jumped up on him again.

"You are just trying hard to make me like you, aren't you," He said, scratching its head with one finger. "Well he will be home any second, so time for phase two,"

The male picked up the puppy again and moved him back to the side room and set him down.

"Now stay," Nick said, backing up.

It moved a bit, but another sounding of stay and it laid on the floor, it's head on its paws looking a bit bored. Nick just made it to the living room and sat on the couch when Ellis came through the front door. Puckering his lips, Nick attempted and failed at a whistle.

"What are you doin'?" Ellis asked, kicking off his boots.

"What does it look like?" He asked, trying and failing again.

"It looks like you are failing at whistling,"

"Then why ask what I'm doing?"

Ellis looked confused and sat down on the couch next to him. "Cuz I know fer a fact that yew know how'ta whistle,"

"Maybe I'm having an off day, ever think of that?"

"Yew don't have off days,"

"Lets see if you can do one, lets see you have an off day," Nick said, shaking his head in a taunting manner.

"Fine, ah will," Licking his lips he produced said whistle. "Now wasn't that nawt…,"

The words were cut off as the puppy, like Nick had known was gonna happen, came running happily into the living room. Ellis's mouth hung open as he looked between the little ball of fluff that had jumped, putting his front paws on his knee and Nick.

"Nick what?"

"You don't like him, well I guess I could always take him back,"

"Hell no," Ellis said, picking the puppy up. "But yew said,"

"Well I changed my mind, but if you don't want him,"

"Hush," Ellis said, kissing him.

Nick smiled and kissed him back, then watched as Ellis hugged the puppy to him.

"Yew got it wrong tho,"

"Huh?"

"He's supposed to have a name tag, not a little bag on his collar,"

"Well how would I get him a name tag, if he doesn't have a name yet?" Nick raised one eye brow.

"Oh, well that makes sense, wait are you letting me name him?" Ellis said, excitedly.

"For some unknown reason, yes,"

"Hmmm what about…. Jack?"

"Sure, but why jack?"

"Because he was a surprise to me, but yew knew about it, like when a parent gives their kid a Jack in the box,"

"You are so weird at times, but I like the name, we can go get him a name tag soon,"

"Awesome, but wait, why the bag?"

"Look in it and see?"

"Can't yew just tell me?" He said, untying it from Jacks collar.

"Where would be the fun in that,"

Ellis rolled his eyes and got the bag off with a small 'ah ha' and pulled it open and shook the ring out into his hand.

"It's a ring,"

"That it is," Nick said.

"What finger's it fer?"

Nick plucked the ring out of his fingers and grabbed Ellis's left hand and placed it on the ring finger.

"Nick," Ellis said slowly.

"I've never been one for doing thing the traditional way,"

"Are you asking me…?"

"If you will marry me?"

"Yes,"

"Then I have my answer," Nick smiled.

Ellis placed Jack off to the side and pounced forward, sealing their lips together a few tears falling down his face.

"Ah love you so much Nick," Ellis said, kissing him again and again.

"I love you too,"

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Well that was complete just….. fluff and a half haha

Idk, this idea was rolling around for a few days and just now have I gotten a chance to get it down.

The puppy is a sheltie, which I've had two off for a long time and we breed them as well, so please don't say to me that Jack can't be as smart as I made him in the story. Cuz shelties are.

Valve owns the boys. I just own the cheese and more than likely Crack that you find here.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of sizzling filled the kitchen as Nick flipped a few strips of bacon over in the pan that was on the stove. Flipping them out onto a paper towel covered plate, he heard the small sound of running and a few seconds Jack was by his feet.

"Need to go out?" Nick asked, looking down at the ball of fur.

It barked at him and jumped on his knee a bit and then ran for the door. Nick moved the pan off the flame and went and opened the door for the young pup. Leaving it open a bit he went back and finishing up the bacon. He was just done with it when Jack was back and laid at his feet.

"You're not getting any," Nick said, starting the eggs.

Jack yipped and rolled onto his back.

"Still no, why don't you go wake up the boy if you want something to do?"

Barking again Jack ran off in the direction of their room as Nick chuckled.

The small furball had only been apart of their household for about a month but he listened damn good. Especially to Nick when he told the dog to go bother Ellis for one reason or another. He was really good at waking the younger male up in the morning and Nick found it funnier than anything. There were a few incidents that came with having a puppy, mostly just a few chewed cords. Nick laptop cord was the first that got it and Nick was a little miffed. Just a few other easily replaceable cords got it next, but it seemed like he was getting the 'chewing cords was bad' concept. He also had a thing for stealing Ellis's hat and putting it in the most random of places. The oddest was behind the toilet, that one took them a few hours to find, causing Ellis to finally use the hood that was supposed to be for his hat.

After the eggs in scrambled form were done he put them and the bacon on plates and then onto the table.

"Ok ok ah'm up for pete's sake," He heard Ellis mumble and a few moments later said fiancé appeared.

His hair was slightly sticking up in random patterns and his pj pants, Jimmy Gibbs of course, hung low on his hips; holding Jack against his bare chest.

"Ah believe this is yours," Ellis said, holding the puppy straight out and put him in Nicks arms.

"Actually I believe he is ours and good morning to you too," Nick smiled and gave Ellis a small kiss.

The male kissed back for a second then sat down heavily in the chair, by his food. "Coffee for yer loving fiancé?"

"Sure El," Nick smiled and put Jack down, getting them both some of the caffeinated liquid.

Once he made the cups like they both liked them, he placed the mug in front of Ellis.

"Thank yew and he listens to yew more than he does me," Ellis mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Nick said, frowning slightly.

"Fer?"

"That he listens to me more than you, he was for you,"

"Oh ah'm just being cranky, getting a cold nose to the side is nawt the best way to wake up,"

"I'm sorry," Nick said with a small smile.

Ellis just waved his hand about in Nick's direction and got to eating his breakfast. When the mechanic had at least another cup of coffee in him, Nick decided it was safe to ask him questions. Well he could have asked him before, but not of gotten a coherent answer.

"So what did you have in mind for today?"

"Dunno," Ellis rubbed at the back of his neck, which usually meant he did but didn't think Nick would want to do it.

"Liar,"

"Am not,"

Nick just gave him a look.

"Ok ok, well ah was thinking of takin' Jack to the dog park, yew know the one over by where that little bistro place is,"

"I see, then go ahead?" Nick said, looking a bit confused.

"Well ah kinda wanted us both to go, have a nice walk through it let Jack get comfortable with strange dogs,"

"And when did you want to do this?"

"Soon after breakfast?" Ellis said, perking up a bit.

"Why not, the little brat could use the exercise and I'm sure Jack would like the walk too," Nick smirked.

"Yea.. hey wait a sec," Ellis said, huffing making Nick laugh.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

This was going to be longer, but I'm like….. out of inspiration for the moment -_-

So here is part 3.1? sure whatever lololol

I'll just call it part 3 so it doesn't get all confusing :3

So…. enjoy a grumpy in the morning Ellis haha


End file.
